<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shriek-hawks and mythosaurs by emrys (livingshitpost)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151855">shriek-hawks and mythosaurs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys'>emrys (livingshitpost)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awards, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mandalorian Culture, Survivor Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex wants to give his brother jaig. He's made to reconsider, and it becomes all the more meaningful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | Echo &amp; CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shriek-hawks and mythosaurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmedic/gifts">mintmedic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thin piece of plastoid is limp and heavy in Echo's hand. He lifts the socket at the end of his right arm to hold it steady, a stencil of jaig eyes staring up at him.</p><p>"You deserve them," Rex tells him. "More than any of us."</p><p>Something in Echo's gut twists. He bites the insides of his lips, struggling to hold back tears. He's dehydrated enough as it is.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Rex sighs through his nose. "Vod, you-"</p><p>"I know," Echo stammers. "I'm not saying- This is . . . I'm honored. Thank you. But I can't."</p><p>Rex slouches slightly. "Fives."</p><p>Echo nods. "It feels wrong," he murmurs. "It's dumb. I know. I shouldn't . . . But I can't." He tries to laugh, but it comes out as a warbling sigh. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Rex wraps his arms around his brother's bony shoulders. "I get it. I know."</p><p>Echo doesn't say anything for a while. He sets the stencil aside and leans into Rex's shoulder, trying to relax at the way Rex strokes his buzzed scalp, carefully avoiding the metal ports.</p><p>"I wanted to-"</p><p>"I'm not taking them." Echo's voice is surprisingly firm. "I don't care if it's stupid. I'm not doing it."</p><p>"I know, Echo. You don't have to. I just . . . " Rex holds Echo a bit tighter.</p><p>"He should've had jaig."</p><p>"He should have."</p><p>"But he <em>can't</em>."</p><p>"I know." He brings his brother into a kov'nyn. "It feels wrong to send you off without <em>something</em>."</p><p>"I don't need anything," Echo assures him. "I've already got the medal, right? I'm fine. I'm all set."</p><p>"That's not what I mean." Rex leans back and licks his lips. "What about . . . "</p><p>"Rex-"</p><p>"I know. I know. But I <em>want</em> you to have something." He pulls the small datapad from the pouch on his hip and scribbles away for a moment, then passes it off. "A mythosaur."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>Rex chuckles. "It's, uh. It's less about courage and not backing down and more about surviving. Perseverance." He holds it up and looks at Echo for a long moment with one eye closed. "Might make a nice tattoo."</p><p>"Fives always said I should get one someday," Echo muses. "I'll think about it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>